She Drives Me Crazy
by FleetOfShips
Summary: When Zuko catches Katara in a personal moment, things go awry, and smut ensues. What you're looking for in a Zutara oneshot. Lemons.


**So, normally on my other account (Symphonic Madness), my maximum rating for the stories I've published is T, as you already know if you've checked out my profile and/or read my stories. But I wanted to try an M-rated fanfic just for the sake of me being somewhat of a smut fanatic. This is my first story/Oneshot with lemons. Flamers will be blocked. Story is in multiple POVs. The straight couple in ATLA I ship the most is Zutara, though Kataang sometimes is tolerated and even liked every so often. I do write and plan to publish Yuri. Only Yuri because I'm a freak and don't like Yaoi as much as I should. Well, on with the smut and lemons. Warning: may be OOC at times. Sorry.**

**-FleetOfShips**

_Zuko_

Spirits help me! Katara is the most irritating person ever! You could comb through all the women in all the nations and not find a single one as irritating as the master waterbender. She has the worst temper known to man. I offered Katara some fruit I picked today, and flipped out on me, making the accusation that I thought she couldn't fend for herself, and stormed off to do who knows what.

I lie on my bed and ponder what it is she does when she storms out of my sight like she's done in the past, and as she just did seconds ago. I suspect she probably went to go waterbend the water in one of the many, still functioning fountains placed in various locations around the temple. Or she might have gone to find Aang. I discard the thought, remembering Toph has a monopoly over the majority of his time, despite fire being his least known element.

But then I think about the possibility that's been appearing in my thoughts more and more. She could be flustered, and not mad, only storming away and feigning anger just so I wouldn't see how she's really feeling. She did blush today when she was glaring at me, or trying to, I now see.

I feel my heartbeat speed up within my chest. It's been doing that a lot lately around Katara, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm starting to have more prominent, adoring feelings towards the young waterbender.

_No_, I think, shaking my head at my ridiculousness. _It can't be. Can it?_ I think of how she's so kind to everyone (me being the only exception), and treats our group like she's our mother; healing us, cooking for us, hell, she even cleans up after us around the temple from time to time. She always speaks to us (save for me, of course), with softness, wisdom, and compassion in her voice. It amazes me how the woman can get so angry.

I suddenly realize that these feelings are more common than I originally thought they were.

"I need to talk to her," I say to myself as I get up off of my bed. "I need to tell her that I'm a good person, and I think she's beautiful," I blurt.

You can't really call what I just said "blurting", considering no one was around or within earshot, more like an admission I made to myself that I happened to vocalize. I begin walking to Katara's room, my heart rate increasing with each step I take.

"I can do this," I say quietly to myself before opening the thick, wooden door to Katara's room (the only wooden bedroom door besides mine and Haru's).

The sight before me is something I could have only dreamt about in my wildest, most erotic fantasies. Katara is lying naked, save for her upper underbindings, with her hand rubbing her hot heat. She's writhing on the bed, making little noises of pleasure every few seconds, and I feel my pants getting tighter as she does this, completely unaware of my presence.

That is, until I clear my throat like the chivalrous idiot I am.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaims in shock as she looks at the person standing at the entrance of her now closed door. "What are you doing here?!" she asks with a furious blush on her face, throwing any indication of anger she thought she had away.

"I wanted to talk to you," I say, at a loss for more words than that.

"What could be so important that you needed to interrupt me while I'm… you know…" a flustered Katara snaps.

"Well I'm sorry!" I shout, putting my hands up to show her I'm backing down from whatever fight she must think we're having.

"Just get out." She huffs, then looks away and takes her hand out of her wet heat before crossing her arms over her chest.

I can see the wetness on her fingers. The light bounces off of it and it takes every ounce of restraint in my body to hold back a groan at the sight of it.

"Fine," I say before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

I make my way back to my room, thanking whoever's up there that no one was in the hallway to see the bulge in my pants that I knew I had to get rid of soon. When I got into my room, I shut the door behind me and immediately sat on my bed, tugged down my pants and underwear, and started rubbing my hardened length like there was no tomorrow.

I thought of Katara as I touched myself. This wasn't the first time I'd thought of the dark-skinned waterbender in such a way. But now I had something to _really_ fantasize about as I worked myself. I came quickly, shouting things ranging from obscenities to Katara's name. Katara's name was the main thing that came out of my mouth during my orgasm, though. I wait a moment to calm down before I pull up my pants and relax on my bed.

But less than a minute after I do that, a now fully dressed Katara shoves open my door with an angry look on her face. I get up off of my bed and to try and calm her down.

"Katara, I'm sorry," I say. "I shouldn't have…"

I don't finish the thought because suddenly, Katara presses her lips to mine, hard. I return the kiss eagerly, fisting my hands through her hair as I distantly wonder if our lips will bruise from the force of the passionate exchange. I'm hard again in an instant. She opens my mouth and shoves her tongue in. I greet hers with undivided enthusiasm and our tongues fight for dominance.

"What was that for?" I ask breathlessly after pulling away for air.

"I want you," she says, her voice husky with lust.

It's then I realize the look she had on her face when she came in wasn't anger. It was determination.

I moan and Katara takes that as a hint to keep going. I hoist her up onto my hips and lead her to a wall to press her up against. Her legs wrap around me and squeeze. I rub my hardness against her and she lets out a breathy moan I have a hard time not exploding right there. Knowing I'm not gonna last long, I carry her to the bed and set her down she frantically works my shirt. I help her and discard the now useless article of clothing. The kiss continues as she positions herself on the bed so her head hits the pillow, and I crawl on top of her, my arms above her head to support my weight so I don't crush the delicate yet fierce girl below me.

But suddenly I'm shoved to the side and off of her. I look at her, hurt, before I see the wicked grin on her face. She flips me over and straddles my hips before grinding into me; making us both moan. Our ragged breaths, moans, and panting fills the room as she rubs herself against me. It doesn't take long for me to get an idea.

"You have way too much clothing on, Katara," I say. "Don't you think it's only fair that since I'm shirtless, you be, too?"

She grins, going along with what I'm doing. "I'm wearing a dress, so I'll not only be topless, I'll be bottomless, too. Looks like we're gonna have to make it even."

I flip us over and run my fingers down the length of her body to her clothed center and rub it gently.

"Not just yet," I murmur, my breath hot on her lips.

She squirms beneath me. "Zuko… Please…"

"Be patient, and you'll get what you want in time," I say, the tables turning

She bucks her hips defiantly at me, but I touch her again and she whimpers. "You're gonna pay for that."

I strip her of her dress before going to the underbindings covering her chest. I slowly remove the wrappings, all the while gently brushing my lips over the newly exposed expanse of skin being revealed to me. I look up at her, telling her with my eyes that this is what she gets for impatience. If looks could kill, I would be a bloody mess on the floor. Eventually her chest wrappings come off, but no sooner that that happens is my mouth latched onto one of her nipples, bringing out strangled moans from the waterbender at my mercy. I fondle and squeeze the other breast before giving it the same amount of attention.

"Zuko…" Katara breathes, holding my head to her chest.

_Katara_

I seriously have no idea what came over me. One minute I was pleasuring myself with thoughts of Zuko, and the next I'm doing exactly what I fantasized about with the firebender above me.

"So who was it you were thinking about when you were touching yourself again?" he murmurs against my breast.

"You!" I gasp as his hand slides lower, to the apex of my thighs covered tragically by my leggings.

I feel the bastard smirk against me, and I buck against him in response to his arrogance, bringing out an accidental groan from both of us. I'm the one with the smirk now as I push Zuko back and get up off of the bed.

Before he can ask what I'm doing, I start removing the dark blue leggings separating him from my heat, that of which I didn't put any bindings over, just because I knew he would love it. Once the leggings are off, I stand nude in front of him.

"You aren't wearing any underbindings," Zuko moans.

I smirk and go to straddle him. But he is quick to flip us over and strip himself of his pants. His erection is visible in the tight confines of his undershorts. I go to remove his shorts, but he pushes my hands away and pins them behind my head.

"Not quite yet," Zuko murmurs. "This time, it's all about you."

He plants a kiss on my lips before trailing his lips and tongue lower down my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach. I'm trembling in anticipation. He plants gentle kisses, licks, and bites along my inner thighs. And it's driving me insane.

"Just do it already!" I exclaim at Zuko.

"Do what, Katara?" he asks innocently.

"You know what!" I say angrily.

"No. I don't. What?" he says, but he can't hide the smirk on his face.

"Fuck me with your mouth," I say in a voice neither of us recognize.

"Your wish is my command," Zuko says.

He places a kiss on my heat before running his tongue up and down over it. I moan loudly at the sensation and dig my fingers in his hair. His tongue is lapping blissfully at my folds and I cry out as his tongue flicks my clit. Zuko chuckles and it sends vibrations through me that are enough to make me cry out in sheer ecstasy. Suddenly, I look down to see he's inserted two fingers into me. I moan, and he grins before going back in. His tongue is tickling my bundle of nerves, and his fingers creating the sweet friction that I crave so much.

"Zuko! I'm…" I can't finish the thought."

"Come for me, Katara," he says. "I want to taste it on my tongue."

That does it. I am coming undone in his bed. Nothing, not even the orgasms I've experienced with my own fingers compare to the feeling of Zuko's tongue and fingers working me so skillfully. I am crying out his name over and over again as I come. Eventually, the blissful period ends, and Zuko is kissing me passionately. I can taste myself on my tongue and that gets me turned on again instantly.

I pull away and flip us over so I'm on top of him; my naked form straddling his almost naked one. I end up taking off Zuko's undershorts with my teeth, eliciting a delicious moan from him. I try taking him in my hands, but he removes them from him. I look at him quizzically.

"I want to come, but inside of you," he says, his voice raspy and strangled.

I moan. "Perfect."

I make my way back up his body and press a kiss to his lips before lowering myself onto him. He looks like's trying to hold back, and for that, I'm thankful. His large size painfully stretches me, and I feel a few tears run down my face. Zuko leans up and kisses them away, before kissing my lips. I wait until the pain subsides, and then drop down on him completely. He gasps at the sudden movement and I grin. I start bouncing up and down on him, desperate for friction, and he thrusts up into me, sensing I'm ready for it.

But soon after, Zuko has flipped us over, and pounds into me with both the force and speed I could've only ever imagined. I can tell he's close, just by the look on his face, so I reach down and play with my clit. We climax together, and Zuko collapses on top of me; both of us panting and slick with a layer of sweat.

He pulls out of me and takes me into his arms. I bend our fluids and discard them onto the floor, Zuko stares in amazement, but quickly snaps out of it and looks at me affectionately.

"That was… amazing," he says breathlessly.

"Yeah," I say. "But Zuko, I've got a confession to make."

He gives me a pained expression. "Yes?"

"I… I love you. And it wasn't the intimacy that started it. Back in Ba Sing Se, when you opened yourself up to me, that's when I fell for you. I felt betrayed for a while, but then I saw that you really weren't lying, and the feelings of betrayal and hurt were forgotten, and the love I felt was renewed," I say.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asks.

"For some reason, I felt that I'd rather our group think that I hated you than think that I love you. But trust me, that's changed," I tell him. "Wait… why did you ask why I didn't tell you?"

"Because I think I love you, too," he says.

I kiss him tenderly with tears in my eyes. "Let's get our clothes on. I want them to know."

"So do I," Zuko says.

We get up and put our clothes on before walking hand in hand out the door. We have large grins on our faces as we walk out into the area where we knew our friends would be. When they see us, pretty much everyone has their jaw on the floor.

"Toph, how did you know?" Zuko asks.

"Come on, guys. I saw it a mile away. Your heartbeats accelerate every time you're near one another. And don't act like I didn't feel how you 'made amends'." Toph winks at us. "Sometimes I wonder who the blind one is around here. Or multiple blind ones in this case."

"Well, it's established now," Zuko says. "So deal with it."

"Hey, I've got no problems with it," Toph says. "It's Twinkle Toes and Sokka over there that you should worry about."


End file.
